Everything's Alright
by OurLadyGrem
Summary: A short romance story about how two fairies met. Based on the episode "Cosmonopoly" where Cosmo explains meeting Wanda for the first time... by running her over. He described it as the best day of his life.


**Title: **Everything's Alright

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show.

Based on the episode "Cosmonopoly" where Cosmo explains meeting Wanda for the first time... by running her over. He described it as the best day of his life.

* * *

><p>Cosmo had decided to take a drive around Fairy World in his flying golden car to clear his head. He remembered being happy in his simple life with not a lot of extravagances. He lived a poor life with his single mother, showered in her affection and not much else. He was pampered by her to the point of not having a lot of interest in girls, and eventually she led him to believe that she was the only one he'd ever need.<p>

It was an easy-going time and he went along with life as it came to him, but this meant it was also a very lonely time. He felt a vast emptiness in his life, a lack of friends and drive to live life to the fullest because of his many failures. However hard he tried, he couldn't fulfil the easiest of tasks without help, this was due to the overprotective nature of his mother. He was a dependant person constantly relying on the safety of his mother's arms until he became content with just going with the flow. But he often found himself wishing for a little more.

He'd take drives around town to keep his small mind occupied. He wasn't the best of drivers, he was possibly the worst, but it was almost a subconscious sign of trying to find something in his life. Driving along busy streets and aimlessly wandering to obscure places, it was almost as if he was searching for something and even he didn't know what it was.

Little did he know that was the day he'd meet a person that would change his life entirely.

On one of his many long drives around town, he decided to leave the radio off as he went. With the flat top off, he could feel the breeze and sounds around him. He liked it this way as he drifted through the streets. This way he'd become a spectator to the world around him, making him feel part of it. He sighed contentedly, leaning back in his chair and taking in the gentle breeze running through his green hair.

Over the hum of his car, he heard a soft angelic tone in the distance. Thinking he had turned on the radio without realising it, he reached for the dial and paused in surprise. It was off. This new sound was outside, and it was nearby as he heard the voice gradually growing louder. Without fully understanding why, he started to become fully invested in it.

This voice is beautiful, he thought, where is it coming from?

He had to find the source of the beautiful singing. As he searched, he made the decision to push his foot more and more on the accelerator, another one of his ideas that he hadn't thought out thoroughly. His impatience made him believe going faster would get him to this source quicker, without any consequences. He was too caught up in the sound, becoming engrossed in it more and more as it got louder. Eventually he'd figure out this voice was feminine, high pitched and soft. She wouldn't sing any words, it sounded as if she was just stretching her vocal cords and blasting out unintelligible tunes, and Cosmo could only describe it as mesmerising.

Suddenly, from paying attention to the voice instead of the road, he crashed into a figure on the side of the road. The car shuddered, the voice stopped, and Cosmos's heart did too. From the moment this person's face made impact on his wind shield, he was taken aback by her. He immediately slammed his foot on the break and stopped the car, swerving to the side of the empty road and the world fell completely silent. He was unable to grasp what just happened. He sat in a deafening silence and refused to move for a few moments. He was sure he'd just ran down the most beautiful girl in the world with his car. His heart was pumping hard against his chest, hands gripping on to the wheel, wide eyed in shock.

It was like the world had stopped spinning, seconds turned to minutes, and the entire universe froze as soon as his eyes met hers. He couldn't make sense of it at first, his entire mind drew a blank while his heart leapt as he looked over to see her lying on her side on the pavement. Suddenly, he recognised that he was terrified.

He jumped out of the car, finally coming to his senses, and ran to her side.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He shouted, still unable to comprehend what just occurred.

He gently laid a hand over her shoulder and slowly pulled her towards him, tipping her on to her back so she could rest her head on his lap and see if she was awake. As soon as he could get a clear view of her, he took a sharp intake of breath, fearing it would be his last. He was right, in his eyes she was beautiful. He noticed her long pink hair sweeping into a large curl on her hairline, complimenting her clear pinkish skin. Her pink lips parted slightly, hanging open as he also noticed that she was knocked unconscious. But he couldn't move, he couldn't move an inch or even blink.

After swallowing a hard gulp, he took her shoulders with his hands and lightly shook her to see if she would wake up. She didn't look like she endured a lot of damage, but he didn't want to make it worse if she had been hurt internally. She only stirred softly, creating a small shiver down Cosmo's spine.

Who was this girl? Cosmo's only thought came to him. He hadn't a lot of those. He'd never seen a girl like this in his life, and once he had he was lost. Feeling lost wasn't an unfamiliar feeling to Cosmo, but at that moment he was panicking. He wished he knew what to do, what to say. He wanted to do everything he could to save this stranger.

Amongst all his confusion, there were unknown fleeting feelings stirring within him as he stared at her, lying in his arms like an injured fallen angel.

As he continued to hold on to her, he felt very protective of her, grabbing his wand with a free hand and hurriedly called an ambulance. His voice was audibly shaken as he called for help, and he almost dropped the wand in fright once the call had been made. He wouldn't let go of her, he didn't want to. He didn't want anything else to happen to her, so he stayed by her side protectively and concentrated hard. His attention span was very short, he knew if his mind had wandered for a moment then this girl's life may be at risk. So he sat there with her head in his arms like a guard dog, refusing to move away from her.

As he watched over her, he began to wonder about this girl. He felt deep within him that this was no ordinary girl, that she was unlike anyone that he had ever met in his life. He wanted to know all about her. What was her name, what were her interests, and that voice... he definitely wanted to hear that voice again.

As he waited for help to arrive, he placed a hand over hers. The touch was an immediate comfort to him when he felt how warm she was. It felt like she was going to be alright after all. He looked to her as relief fell over him and his eyes softened with an unfamiliar feeling. He wanted to embrace this feeling all the more. Then he felt a click place within him, almost as if another piece made up the entire puzzle. How was it that a girl he had only known for a couple moments have so much of an effect on him?

Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. This was meant to happen. He was convinced that they had meant to meet that day. He was never so sure of that answer in his life.

Cosmo wasn't sure of a lot of things. He wasn't sure where he was going, what he was meant to do and life just seemed like an endless dream to go along with. He was never sure of pretty much anything. However, the day he met this girl he knew without a doubt that this was the only thing he was right about.

There was no other explanation for the way he felt about this mysterious girl. It just made so much sense. By holding her hand as he did, his heart wouldn't slow down. He had to know her, he had to meet her properly and let himself be known to her.

The only thing that puzzled him now was why? He knew nothing about her. If he was so sure that meeting her was the right thing to do, what would be the purpose of this?

The ambulance finally arrived. They helped the girl into the ambulance all whilst he wouldn't let go of her hand. He asked the paramedics if he could come with them to the hospital. They allowed him, and they were whisked off while Cosmo sat in the back with the unconscious girl, his hand remained gently and protectively over hers.

As the ambulance stirred forward, the low hum of the vehicle drowned out the voices of the doctors. Cosmo could only look at her, feeling the guilt of running her over slowly seeping in. He felt nervous, confused but most of all he felt so much sadness for hurting her. He knew he had to meet her one day, but this wasn't what he would have liked to imagine his first impression be like. He shook off these fleeting thoughts and the sound of his racing heart pounded in his ears.

It grew louder as he watched her stir once more. Then he flinched, a small shock shooting through his entire body as her hand underneath his moved. Was she waking up? He only thought, suddenly growing even more nervous. She slowly struggled to gain consciousness, her eyes remaining closed and her low moans of pain growing louder. Her hand movements beneath Cosmo's hand made him sweat profusely, not knowing what to say to her if she did wake up.

Suddenly, her hand slipped away from underneath his, creating a small rip within him. Maybe he was being a little too forward. Even though he wanted to protect her and be by her side, they were still strangers. Holding her hand must've made her feel uncomfortable, so he reclined back from her a little to give her space.

He hadn't got much of an idea on how to act around girls, but his mother always taught him that women shouldn't be disrespected. He should treat them as he would treat everyone, with utmost kindness. He noted how she would always tell him this with distant eyes, clearly seeing how damaged she felt because of her missing husband. Cosmo's father, the absent parental figure in his life, so he would let his only mother pour all of her love and affections on him. Cosmo was all she had left. She was overbearing and protective, but she taught him how to be good person.

Cosmo wondered if this is why he felt so protective over the mysterious, injured girl. He was brought up by a loving mother, putting him first in every situation as long as he stayed with her. He sighed, knowing how disappointed she will be after learning that he had accidentally hurt someone.

Suddenly, the girl had placed a comforting hand very slowly and lightly on his collarbone. His eyes shot open, his skin growing hot underneath her touch and felt as if his heart would shoot out of his chest at any moment. He froze, unsure of what to do at this development, staring wide eyed at her arms as she slipped her hands over to his neck.

Then, her grip around his neck tightened, her intentions now clear that she was strangling him. He choked underneath her grasp, his fleeting emotions falling to fear. The girl stirred again when her hand was broken loose by an impressed doctor who commented on her strength despite her injuries, while she could only utter a quiet but venomous word,

"Idiot..."

...

At the hospital, Cosmo sat nervously in the waiting room. Millions of incoherent thoughts racing through his mind, his neck still aching from her angry grip from earlier and his hand still hot from where he held her. It was understandable why she'd be mad at him, he ran her over after all, so his first meeting was instantly ruined with her. But he refused to give up. He knew he had to meet her and reconcile.

What if she was too upset with him to give him a chance? What if she's turned off by his lack of drive, his tendency to depend on others, and his naive personality? And what if she wasn't all she appeared, turning out to be a cruel woman with terrible motives?

He only knew to introduce himself to her, to apologise for hurting her and ask her to start again. He knew he wanted to be introduced to her life, so he wanted to start well.

"Did you come in with this doctor?" A nurse approached him with the clipboard with the procedures written over it. Cosmo couldn't remember the name of the doctor that treated her, his mind had been well occupied at the time to notice. Once he recognised a name he could remember, he nodded. He told the nurse that he wasn't in her immediate family, but he couldn't tell her he was a friend. Once he claimed to be an acquaintance, he was allowed to visit now that her surgery had finished.

"She's recovering well, so you can go in and see her but be gentle. It was a tricky operation."

"Thanks." Cosmo nodded to him, and leapt up. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers he managed to purchase while he waited for the surgery to go under way and followed the nurse. They trailed down long corridors, Cosmo's nerves and fears creeping up him more and more as they walked. He was finally realising that in a few short moments, he'd be talking to this girl he had taken to completely. What would he say? What could he say to make it up to her? He gripped on to the flowers tightly, perspiration rolling down from his forehead and finally took a deep breath.

He had to do this, he told himself over and over. He knew he'd regret letting her go for the rest of his life if he didn't do this, and so he was determined to meet her. He wanted to see her again and listen to the voice that ensnared him in the first place. Something drew him to her and unfortunate circumstances made it so that their official introductions had to be delayed, but Cosmo had enough time to realise this was the person he was searching for.

And all it took was one look.

"In here." The nurse said, and these two words had Cosmo halt instantly. His legs were shaking from the anticipation, hesitating to move on and go through the door but his nerves were taking over. He was hoping the nurse would come in with him, but he knew he had to face this alone. Whether or not he had someone to depend on or lean on someone for support, he had to meet this girl no matter what.

He walked inside, and that familiar feeling of seeing her for the first time swept over him.

It was as if he had been separated from her for months, or years, but as soon as he saw her again he felt that same feeling of his heart stopping and his world freezing around him. She was lying in the bed nearest the window, sun shining through the panes and painting her in a warm light as the sun set in the distance. Her pink curly hair was radiating from the orange glow shining from outside. Cosmo slowly moved over to her and sat in a chair underneath the window, right beside her bed. He placed the flowers beside her, his eyes never straying away from her. She had her eyes closed, weak from her surgery, her breath soft and steady now she was resting.

Cosmo didn't dare to wake her up, he only wanted to see her. Being by her side was satisfying enough for him, smiling down on her as he was coming to the realisation that she was going to be fine.

She stirred again, struggling this time, and Cosmo almost jumped from his chair in surprise. He believed she was sleeping, but he only stared as she lifted her arms, stretching up like she'd been out for years, and her eyes blinked open.

Then their eyes met for the first time.

Cosmo was sure of it now. Looking at her, noticing her beautiful pink eyes staring back at him with wonder, he wanted to know this girl. He couldn't say a word, he didn't dare to even move. He only looked at her with his mouth slightly hanging open, his heart bursting from within him. She blinked at him, her eyes glazing blankly at him, until finally she spoke,

"Who are you?"

Her voice had changed. Her voice was deeper, more noticeably damaged and most likely the after effects of being run over. The most damage was done to her vocal cords, Cosmo remembered the clipboard said, so the angelic singing voice he once heard had changed. At first he had acknowledged the large floods of guilt washing over him, until she said,

"Wait, I know you. You're the guy that ran me over!" Her tone was much sharper as her anger became more apparent. Cosmo panicked, sweating more and more from the guilt and sadness from her reaction. He was sure that he had already blown it, there was no way to reconcile this large mistake, until he shook those creeping thoughts from his mind. Simply looking at her made him gather enough courage to continue, to make it up to her in the best way he can think of. He quickly grabbed the flowers beside him and stretched them out towards her, his hands visibly shaking.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quickly, his apologetic eyes growing bigger, "Please forgive me!"

The girl looked at him, wonder in her eyes mixed in with anger until the latter slowly subsided into depletion. She was tired, she still felt injured, but her attention was, for reasons unknown to her, still fixed on Cosmo. She took the flowers from him, electricity running through both of them as her fingers lightly brushed his as he passed her the flowers.

She could only blink at him, realising that he truly did look sorry and nervous under her gaze, but most of all honest. She looked down at the flowers, the kind gesture warmed her, and she sighed. He did look sorry about what he did, his eyes were wide and full of emotion, and the flowers were very beautiful. Then she looked back to him and finally smiled to him.

Cosmo breathed in sharply. Her smile lit up her whole face, as if warmth was radiating from her. Grabbing at his chest, he couldn't believe or take what he was seeing.

"Thank you for these." She said softly, her kindness finally shining through, "What's your name?"

He swallowed hard again before he could squeak out his name, knowing this was the introduction he was nervously anticipating. His grip tightened on his chest and bravely said,

"My name's Cosmo," he stretched out his hand, still hot and sweaty from earlier, "Nice to meet you."

"There are better ways to meet," she chuckled, her soft laughter ringing through his ears, "but it's nice to meet you too all the same."

Her smile was contagious, and his relief was gargantuan. He smiled wide in return and watched her take his hand. The electricity they felt from earlier was felt through both of them now as they shook hands, but this time it was more noticeable. She held on to his hand for a few short moments, but they could have sworn it was hours. Their eyes hadn't strayed from either of them, only holding on to each other with their hands and their gazes, finding comfort in each other's warm smiles.

Finally when they let go, it was as if another part of Cosmo felt missing. That puzzle that had clicked in him had become undone, and he felt a tinge of emptiness again.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked, her question catching him off guard for a second. Cosmo hesitated, unsure on how to answer. If he had met her before, he would've remembered for sure. Then it was as if the lights went on in her eyes as her whole face lit up with the realisation, "I do know you, you go to our high school, right?"

"Oh, this one?" Cosmo asked, holding up the logo of the high school from his blazer he carried around him, and she grinned with pride.

"Yeah, I do know you. We haven't met but I've heard about you."

"How have you heard of me? I don't really have any friends at our high school." Cosmo replied, slightly embarrassed by this fact. But this girl was completely unfazed, or even sympathetic, she was just softly laughing.

"I know everyone in school, I'm a member of most of the extra curricular activities and it's kind of my duty to get to know everyone there." She told him before tapping her finger on her chin to think, then she turned to Cosmo with a softer smile, "It's strange because I would've remembered seeing you around, Cosmo."

Cosmos's face burnt into a bright red, unsure how to take that comment, whether he would've made an impact on her or whether he was too unimportant to notice. He could understand the latter but the first option seemed the most hopeful to him. And his heart fluttered all the more when she spoke his name, that beautiful voice wrapped around his name as if it was meant to be. She spoke to him almost as if she had known him for a long time, as if he hadn't just ran her over with his car and disfigured her voice, and as if she wasn't affected at all by the incident.

She was so tolerant, so forgiving, which a lot of people lacked when dealing with someone as accident prone as Cosmo. He smiled at her, his heart never ceasing to race within his chest, becoming fond of her more and more as he found out how compassionate she was.

From then, they talked for hours. Cosmo loosened up as they chatted away like old friends. He felt so comfortable around her, like he could spill anything about himself to her without the fear of being judged. Even when he slipped up and said a few stupid things to reveal his lack of intelligence, she only laughed it off. She accepted him so easily, she made him feel welcome and whole. He'd never in his life thought someone could make him feel that way, but there he was. He found himself almost standing beside himself, watching as he talked to her and listened to her and started to believe that he actually met someone like her. He felt lucky, and for once he was so grateful for his stupidity to be able to make this happen.

Then something finally occurred to him. He had no idea what her name was. As they finished a conversation at long last, falling into a comfortable silence despite only knowing each other for a few short hours, he turned to her and asked,

"So what's your name? I would've asked earlier but... the car interrupted me."

She laughed out loud, a laugh he could incredulously listen to all the time, and she replied while wiping a tear from her eye.

"I've never met someone as funny as you, Cosmo," she said as her breath slowed down, then her smile fell and her eyes grew sad, "I haven't laughed like this for a while now that I think about it."

"What's wrong?" Cosmo dared to ask, his concern for her clearly showing in his hurried voice, "I... I'm not that good with advice, but I'm great at listening... if I can understand it."

She softly laughed, her melancholy state preventing her from returning to her cheery and hearty laughter Cosmo had become quickly accustomed to.

"Well, I've recently got out of a relationship I was unhappy in." She said sadly, words that stabbed Cosmo as he'd only just realised she may be hurt in more ways than just physically. He was very intent of what she was telling him, and refused to say anything until she had her entire say, "He was a looker, but he had such a vain personality. His brains were in his biceps, and his eyes would wander to other girls. I guess... I don't know. I don't really know what I was thinking."

Cosmo sat there in silence, unwilling to say anything as she lamented and took a short break to think. He could only silently worry about her. He felt sad for her, he didn't like seeing her this way at all. He was hesitating, debating within himself if he should place his hand over hers for support, but he held himself back. It might have made things worse. Then he was taken aback again when she turned to him, and smiled very softly,

"Cosmo, talking to you has made me realise how unhappy I've been. I really haven't laughed like this for a while. There's just so many things in my life that have overshadowed me or made me feel inferior." She sighed as her voice became more hoarse, "All my life I've felt invisible, like I really don't matter. My twin sister was the most beautiful, the more interesting one while I sat on the sidelines. I let her be the centre of all the attention while I willingly took a step back, believing that it's what I deserved. After that, I met Juandissimo. I entered a loveless relationship with him, under the illusion that maybe someone did see me as I am. I should've known, it was all fake.

"I broke up with him a little while back. I suppose I never really had feelings for him, but I wanted to for so long. When I realised that it wasn't going to happen, I guess I've just been walking aimlessly around. You might laugh, Cosmo, but it was almost as if I was searching for something. It was like if I just kept walking, I'd eventually find what I've been searching for my whole life."

Cosmo felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I'm not going to laugh." He said in a very serious tone, almost bringing her back from her solemn state. "In fact I've felt that way for as long as I can remember."

"You have?" She said incredulously, "I thought... well, I thought I was the only one in the world who felt like this."

"I thought that, too." Cosmo said with a bashful smile.

They gazed at each other for a short few moments that seemed to last for a long time. It was a very comfortable silence, as if the world fell away between them and they were the only ones left. It was like they were at peace with themselves and with each other, grateful to have met someone who could relate to their stories. It was like a great relief had fallen over them, an invisible weight over their hearts had finally lifted.

Finally, a visible click was heard between them and snapped them out of their thoughts. What was that click? Cosmo believed it was that puzzle being fit together again, and this time she had heard it too. Then, their faces grew red as they realised the hospital bed had just shuddered for a moment and made a sound.

"I'm glad I've been able to help you," Cosmo said with a smile, his face still slightly flushed, "Usually when people talk to me, I have the opposite effect on them."

She paused for a moment before trying to hide an uncontrollable smile with her hand. Finally she couldn't contain her laughter anymore and Cosmo joined her, succumbing to the playful atmosphere that erupted between them.

Her head leant closer to him as she became more comfortable in his presence. Cosmo would laugh quieter than her, to hear her instead and become incredulous from being able to make her laugh like that. It was an amazing feeling to make her smile. He found it unbelievable that she'd just told him that he was making her happy, it was so much more than he was hoping for as a first meeting.

Then suddenly, she leaned in closer to him. He felt a small pair of lips press on his cheek, and his breathing stopped. His eyes were wide in shock, his movements frozen and his mind completely blank. Did she just kiss me? He wondered over and over. She leant back, her smile pulling into a wide grin as she watched his reaction. His heart was soaring as he placed a hand on the cheek she kissed out of the blue. His cheek was burning, his entire face completely painted with a deep red as he replayed what just happened over and over in his mind.

He smiled at her in return, unsure of whether he was really dreaming or not. No way could he have had this much luck, this girl couldn't be real. But the more he looked at her, watching her and getting to know her, he began to believe that he really was that lucky. He found the girl of his dreams, and she just kissed him. He was the luckiest man in the world at that moment.

"Wanda." She said suddenly snapping him back to reality, and he stared at her, "That's my name. It's Wanda."

Cozmo's smile widened. Her name really suited her, he felt. It was magical, it was beautiful, and he loved saying it over and over in his mind along with the memory of her kiss.

Wanda, a girl who knew exactly what it's like to feel alone in a seemingly meaningless world, to feel small in an intimidating world that doesn't seem to care about you. She looked for someone, whether she knew it or not, that would feel the exact same way so she wouldn't have to feel alone anymore.

Cosmo found her in a way he was most notorious for; being an accident prone idiot. He was lost and confused all the time, always unsure of himself and felt very self-conscious about his lack of intelligence. He felt alienated from the rest of the world because of it. However, he finally felt at peace with himself and the way he was, because if he hadn't been the idiot he was, he would have never met Wanda.

There was no denying it now, he had fallen in love with this girl he'd critically injured with his car.

And that was the moment, the moment that she told him her name, he was sure he wanted to be with her always, until the end of time. And that moment had solidified as the best day of Cosmo's life.


End file.
